A Night to Remember
by chichijujubees
Summary: Bella’s and Edward’s first time – This is based in the Twilight universe but Vampire traditions for the ‘first time’ are rather…....different. Rated M for a lot of lemons.
1. The night begins

Bella's and Edward's first time – Edward is the vampire and Bella is the human of Twilight. This is based in an alternate Twilight universe where Vampire traditions for the 'first time' are rather…different. Mainly Bella & Edward but slight Bella with EVERY Cullen and I mean 'every'. Nothing dark and ALL very sweet. M for a lot of lemons.

Read & Review …would love to hear your thoughts, please leave me a review!

---------------

**_The Night Begins..._  
**

It was dark outside, the car gliding silently on the softly curving road to the sprawling villa that was Edward's home, soon to be her home. Edward had barely braked to stop the car when she found her door being opened and his hand reaching towards her to hold hers. He folded her fingers gently, bringing her hand up to his lips. His kiss on the back was soft and sure leaving her heartbeat fluttering as always. As their eyes met, the golden hue in his looked oddly reassuring and brazenly wanton at the same time. Her body betrayed her thoughts with blushes and she was thankful for a minute that it was dark until she remembered the lack of light did nothing to hinder his vision and she managed to blush even harder.

Giving a short laugh, he pulled her against the length of his body, burying his face in her hair. His arms encircled her tightly to him, his hands slowly massaging her back hoping to ease away her fears.

"Bella, they love you so much. You don't have to worry about anything at all. I will never leave your side, you know that. Don't be nervous." He whispered in her ear, his breath cold but soothing to her hot face.

"I am not nervous…just…...I'm okay", she finished haltingly, unable to met his eyes.

He smiled her favourite crooked smile and placed his hands on her flaming cheeks. He knew how important this night would be for her, as it would be for him. Her eyes were still focused on the toes of their shoes, her hands clenched on his arms. He lowered his face to hers, bending down to softly peck at her trembling lips. Her hands tightened and he seemed to realise the intensity of her nervousness when her legs almost gave way under her. Suddenly she found herself scooped up into his arms as he carried her indoors away from the cold of the night. He chuckled to himself when he realised it would get colder still, atleast for her and made a note to notch up the heating in the room where the Cullens would be gathered by now.

She was dimly aware of the lavender-scented candles placed at every step of the long, winding marble staircase, flushing slightly when she recalled telling Alice that Lavender was her favourite perfume. Trust Alice to remember all the little details to put her at ease.

Edward was moving at an unusual human-pace seemingly unhurried to begin the ritual that would mark the beginning of their eternal lives together. Little did she know he was nervous as well just better at masking his feelings at what was to come. He knew what to expect from the detailed explanation and reassurance his father had given to him but that did not stop him from feeling as inexperienced as he really was in this field. 109 years of waiting for his mate, his Bella – over a century and a lifetime of never giving in to the physical pleasure of being with a woman would make any man nervous. Atleast he wasn't as old as his chronological age, he thought wryly, he knew he would be able to give her utmost pleasure tonight. And the ritual to precede their joining would ensure Bella would be in no pain.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden increase in Bella's heartbeat; they were approaching the large French doors to the family room. Gently, he set her on her feet, squeezing her hand reassuringly. With his free hand, he reached out to open the door and moved slightly to one side to let Bella enter first. Bella gulped audibly, her breath hitched in her tight throat and started walking into the room. Edward's hand never left hers and she found herself tightening her fingers around his almost painfully. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting in the large room and she gasped involuntarily, gazing about her in awe and wonder.

On every possible surface was a soft glowing candle, the flames burning steadily and silently. Every previously dark corner of the room that used to scare her a little now had a soft burgundy glow, much like Edward's eyes, she thought. The carved window frames remained uncovered which made her feel all the more self-conscious. She tried to tell herself that they were out in the forest away from all civilisation but this thought did nothing to slow her heart down. Her shy eyes tried but could not miss the breathtaking sight of the softly glowing, white four poster bed softly encased in cream silk lace draped down from the ceiling to all four corners of the bed. Her face grew hot as Edward's hand tightened on hers. She could not bring herself to meet his eyes and stood still with her back to him. She felt him move closer to her, his hands came across to hold her close to his body and his lips rested on her hair for a slight second before moving to caress her cheek.

He placed his cool marble cheek to her soft heated one and whispered, "I love you."

She felt herself melt from within at the intensity of his words and twisted around to bury her face into his chest. She mumbled, "I love you" back to him and try as she might she could not mask away her shyness enough to look up at him. He held her close, letting her settle down to the floating scents of the candles and the lovely vision of the virgin bed.

"Umm..where is everyone?" she asked after her heartbeat settled down a bit. She was still buried into his hard torso, her arms in front of her, her face half hidden into her trembling fingers.

Edward had explained the ritual of the vampires to her in as much detail as he could until she had buried her face in her hands flushed to her very core, forcing him to stop in wonder at the delicate creature that his Bella was. This ritual required her new family to be present on this one night, for it needed every one of them to……her embarrassment rose up a few hundred notches and she could not think any further than that.

"They are all outside. They wanted to give us time to get used to the room, to be alone", he finished softly. His hands caressed her back, she felt oddly reassured by his cold touch through the dark-green dress Alice had brought for her especially for this occasion. She snuggled closer to him.

His hand caressed the length of her hair, "Esme will be here first and then Alice and only when you are comfortable will everyone else join", he finished softly.

"Oh, Edward" I cried out involuntarily, tightening my hold on him and becoming more embarrassed by the minute knowing what was to come. His embrace was warm and made her feel protected. She took in his scent deep into her body, breathing slowly and deliberately; fainting now would be just like her, she thought horrifically.

"Bella" a voice as soft as a sigh, I felt Esme's arm go around my shoulder and Edward's embrace slowly fell open allowing me to turn around. I lifted my eyes to Esme's large golden eyes, her caramel hair softly caressing her smiling, maternal face.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward opening a door on the side of the room to go out and that was the last I saw of him for a long time.


	2. The guidance of Esme

_**My Mother's Guidance....  
**_

My breathing grew tedious and I concentrated on taking one breath after another while Esme took my hand and walked me to the other end of the large room. My eyes widened in astonishment to find a small serene pond surrounded by water lilies sitting in the corner. I could hear the soft cooing of tiny birds and then the soft sloshing of the water as Esme walked into the pond. My eyes were part shy, part confused, Edward hadn't mentioned the use of water in the ritual. Esme saw the questions written plainly on my face and understood with the knowing eyes of a mother.

"This is not something we have ever done before with someone who isn't already a vampire. As much as we have heated the house for you tonight, we don't want you to get too cold with all of us. The water will keep you warm and comfortable."

I removed my shoes and placed the toes of my right foot gingerly into the water and found it to be surprisingly warm. Esme was immersed into the pond till her knees, her striking purple dress getting dark from the hem where water touched it. She didn't seem to care, intent only to ensure my ease. I slowly placed both my feet in the water and went further in till my upper thighs felt warmer.

Esme glided nearer to stand behind me, her hands scooping up water onto my hands. I slowly unclenched my fists, telling myself this was Esme, soon to be my mother. Esme's hands seemed warmer for the water and she continued pouring small amounts on my arms and up my shoulders. I could feel my dress tightening across my chest leaving my tingling all over.

As Esme lifted my hair to place it on one side, I felt cool air drape across the back of my neck which was then replaced by the warmth of the water, her fingers lingering to softly caress the soft skin at my nape.

"Alice?" asked Esme and I knew she was asking my permission to have Alice join us. But I needed time to have my body get used to one beautiful Cullen, even thought I knew Alice would put me more at ease than anyone else, anyone else except Edward ofcourse. How I wished Edward were here, just looking into his warm liquid eyes would put my inhibitions away. I knew he was right outside listening to everyone's thoughts for any reaction that I was in pain or not fully comfortable and would not hesitate to come inside if the need arose, even though the ritual called for complete separation till the end moment. And this thought made me blush so hard, Esme started, "Bella honey, are you okay?"

"I'm okay" I said in a slight rough voice.

"Can we wait for a few minutes before Alice comes here? I….I need to…"

"Ofcourse, take your time Bella. There is no need to hurry this at all. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am for you and Edward. He has been alone too long and to find such a lovely mate as you, I could not have asked for anything more for him."

She slowly rubbed her hands up and down my arm, trying to get me to stop shivering but having the opposite effect.

"Bella, you may like sitting in the water easier, you will certainly warm up faster," said Esme. "Shall I…." she finished softly, her fingers on the zipper fastening at the top of my dress.

I squeezed my eyes shut, swallowing convulsively, blushing furiously and nodded once. Cool air touched me body as my dress was opened to bare my back. I felt Esme's hands reach the top and slowly peel the wet sleeves down my arms. And then I felt a cold softness to my back like never before. Esme had shed her dress as well and was holding me close to her body all the while making soothing noises to ease my heated self. I slowly sank into the water with her, her hands still rubbing my arms. The love emanating from her surrounded my trembling body and I felt myself going calm, my breathing becoming easier. I felt unknown changes taking place in my body and the one proof was clear in my breasts that were unhindered by a bra – Alice being Alice had bought a naughty dress that had now allowed wearing a brassier possible – I was shocked when I looked down to see my usually soft pink nipples had tightened to impossible peaks, jutting out shyly from between my hair that I had pulled forward in a semblance of modesty.

Esme reached out from behind and softly took the weight of one breast. Her cold hard touch tightened my peaks impossibly further. "Oh Bella, don't be afraid honey, you are beautiful. We all love you so much and you know Edward cannot wait to make you his bride. I promise you, this will be a beautiful night for you."

I took a small breath while her other hand reached out and touched the twin in a soft caress. Esme was now holding the small weight of both my breasts in her hands and caressing them softly, her fingers nimbly rubbing my nipples between her cold fingers, making me shiver but not with fear. I could feel her breasts pressing into my back, cold but somehow ever so soft, her nipples like tiny points. At some point she had spread she legs and tucked my bottom between them. I gave a small squeak when she pressed her cold center into my bottom still clad with knickers.

"It's okay Bella, relax against me." she smiled into my hair. "You know I have done this with both Alice and Rosalie before their first time with Jasper and Emmett. Alice wanted to tell you all the details so it won't come as a surprise but I know you wanted to hear this only from Edward."

I could feel her smile softly into my hair, her nostalgia warming me instantly.

"It was a very long time ago for me, but I too was once a virgin and I remember my human-husband making love to me on our wedding night - it was the most special night of my life. I know this is not the way humans approach the first time, you will see why this is the best way for you though. Edward is one of the most gentle of creatures but, faced with physical arousal; he doesn't want to hurt you and you know he will do everything in his power to ensure that."

Hearing Edward's name relaxed me a little and knowing what was to come started my heartbeat racing with anticipation.

"Alice. Please ask her to come inside" I asked of Esme after a few moments.


	3. The sweetness of Alice

_**My sister's embrace...**_

I felt rather than heard the water moving as Alice's small body came closer towards mine. Her hands on my face felt warm and wet and I knew she had placed them in the water to avoid startling me. I looked up to find her sitting in front of me, her legs spread around my hips, placed over Esme's. She sat a bit further from me, maybe to give her body time to warm up.

"Bella, you look beautiful", her words comforted me and I smiled into her eyes. She pushed my hair out of the way, leaving my flushed cheeks bare to her gaze. Placing her fingers under my chin, she lifted my face and slowly reached over to softly place her lips on mine. Her kiss was different than Edward's – as cold yes but very soft where Edward's would be sometimes demanding and urgent.

She scooted closer and placed her hands on top of m bare thighs that were submerged in the water. Esme reached from behind at the same time and I now had two pairs of warm hands rubbing my legs.

"Bella, lie back on Esme", Alice demanded softly. I obeyed, my back coming to crush Esme's chest, as much as it could crush her. Alice pressed my thighs together and reached behind to put her fingers on the top of my knickers. I gasped out loud and almost twisted away in shame but both Esme and Alice held me in place. I felt my panties slithering down my wet thighs and being tossed somewhere in the pond, far away from where I could ever snag them again.

My body must have been as cold as Edward's then for all the blood had rushed to my face. I had never been in the nude in front of anybody before, atleast not after the age of 5 and I started to take my own baths.

Esme let go slowly until I was lying with my head nestled between her heavy maternal breasts, her hair caressing my cheek as she leaned across and smiled at me. Her hands reached over to caress my small waist, massing away my embarrassment, the tips of my pink nipples jutting barely out of the water, shyly peeking at all that was happening.

"You are doing very well Bella" said Esme softly, her words encouraging and fueling my confidence.

It wasn't till now that I noticed from my vantage point that Alice too was in the nude, her small body resplendent with the wetness of the water. She came to my side and started caressing the length of my body, putting just the right pressure across sensitive areas and lightly scraping her blunt nails into certain other parts, making me jump and squeal softly. Even though Edward had told me what would happen at every step, the sensations I was feeling were all new to me and quite welcome. I knew Alice would reach across the top of my thighs and slowly spread my legs but knowing that did not stop me from covering my face with my hands when I felt her liquid gaze settle on my womanhood.

Looking at Esme for permission, Alice reached her fingers and caressed my swollen lips with the tips of my fingers. I groaned involuntarily and twisted around in Esme's lap, straining to close my legs, my embarrassment knew no bounds.

"Shhhh honey, it's okay Bella", I heard Esme crooning softly. "Alice will never hurt you, you know that. She needs to touch your core. We need to make sure you are ready for Edward."

I took a few calming breaths while Alice hovered between my legs, making me painfully aware of the how plain I must look to her in comparison. And then as if she could hear my thoughts, she suddenly stood up in front of me. I gasped out loud at her beauty, taking in my small pert breasts and the tiny thatch of dark hair where her legs met at her hips. Lying on my back, still cradled in Esme's arms, I could not help but stare at Alice and gave a guilty flush when thoughts of her and Jasper together stole unhindered across my mind.

And then she did something I could not have imagined ever in my wildest dreams and especially because Edward had not prepared me for it. She placed her legs on either side of me waist and leaned over me, her wet core dripping on my belly.

"Oh Bella, you are such a beautiful woman. You have so much to offer to Edward and yet you feel shy of your own body. I wanted to show you how breathtaking your core is and the only way I can do that is by showing you how it feels. I can hold my position like this for as long as I need. I want you to touch me anyway you want and I will touch you in the same exact way. You will have to see how beautiful you are then".

As Alice said these words, I did not dare look away. I had all but stopped breathing in wonderment to the excitement I felt at touching her small perfect body and at her touching my imperfect body. While Esme caressed my hair and continued playing with my nipples, I could feel unknown sensations growing deeper between my legs, not knowing what would quench the thirst but knowing Alice's hands will do, for now.

I reached above and cupped her breast in my palm, lightly squeezing her tips, feeling the peak poke into my hand. In turn, as promised, Alice did the same to me. I could feel the effort she needed to put into her caress to avoid crushing my soft mounds. As Esme started moving her hips into my bottom, I could feel a soft heat emanating from her center and at that point all I wanted was to feel Alice in the same way. I moved my hand to her navel and placed my fingers lightly in her soft thatch of hair, gliding my thumb to her sweet nub. Looking into my eyes knowingly, Alice mimicked my movements and my back arched my core into her hand. She then used all her fingers to caress my ever swelling outer lips, my inner muscles clenching and unclenching on their own accord.

"Sweet Bella, you are so fresh and innocent. I am sure Edward will do everything in his power to have you groaning in no time", sighed Alice.

"I am so happy he gave us this opportunity to show you our own private Cullen ritual. We don't want you in pain when he first breaks you and neither does he." With that she slowly inserted one tiny finger inside my core making me gasp.

I had to fight with myself to stop biting my lip when two of her fingers vanished inside me. Drawing blood even if it was from my lip would not be a good thing right now. She slowly stretched my womanhood, looking at face intently for any signs of pain or stress but I was sure she could only see a growing lust becoming unbridled with every caress. All the while Esme had continued to rub and knead my mounds softly, my upper body still cradled into her softness. I slowly felt a growing tightening between my legs that was part pleasure and part pain, albeit only slightly. Alice was looking at my face intently, ready to stop the instant there would be too much pain.

Esme reached with one soft hand to join Alice's in their gentle ministrations and together they caressed and slowly stretched my swelling lips, widening me ever so slightly. I did not think my face could go hotter but thinking of Edward touching me there with his hands did it. Suddenly I emitted a small involuntary sound at the short stab of pain and before I could lift my head, Esme completely replaced Alice's hand with hers softly rubbingm my wet, sobbing opening all the while murmuring soothing words to me. I was holding onto Esme's arms tightly, silent tears escaping my eyes. Alice reached up and dried the tears , her hands caressing my hair away from my face. Just her face close to mine soothed away my pain. There was a slight confusion in my eyes as Edward had described a different Cullen who would touch my deepest part of me for the first time. Before I could give in to any more of my thoughts, I heard Esme's sweet voice,

"Oh Bella, sweetheart, I am so sorry to cause you pain but this was the best way for you. It will be much easier for Edward and you with your first time with him."

I took a few deep breaths while Esme continued to massage my lips, every stroke taking some of the soreness away. My legs gre less tense and I reached up to hold Alice's hands in mine, placing them on my face and then on my slightly heaving chest. Her touch felt cool and my heartbeat slowed it's frantic rhythm to a soft fluttering.

"Alice?" I heard Esme say her name questioningly after a while.

I opened my eyes to see Alice locking eyes with Esme and giving a small nod. Through my lust-riddled brain I heard a door opening but heard no foot steps until I realised I probably won't hear footsteps what with all the Cullen's being vampires.

"Bella, shall we ask Carlisle and Jasper to join us?" asked Alice in her soft tinkle voice.


	4. The Cullens

_**My father's compassion...**_

I once again blushed maddeningly, despite knowing their view of me was blocked by Esme and Alice. I gave a small nod, my hands reaching up to cover my breasts, trying to twist my body into Esme's unusually warm softness. This time they let me hide myself. I guess even they realised it would be too much to expect me to be fully comfortable with my future father and brother-in-law, especially when I had never been naked to a man's eyes before.

"And Edward?" asked Alice with a teasing smile in her voice.

"Oh" was all I could say, burying deeper in Esme's arms. Esme leaned closer on me, hiding my hot flushes from the soft liquid gaze of the Cullen men.

Carlisle had come to kneel next to Esme, his hands caressing her hair as she lowered herself protectively on my body. He reached out to touch my shoulder, squeezing me reassuringly, the back of his knuckles reaching out to touch my hot cheek that made me realise shyly where Edward had got his gentle touch.

Carlisle lowered his face to mine and softly kissed my hair, "Welcome to the family Bella."

I felt a sudden calm steal all over me, my body relaxed from head to toes, my shyness slowly falling away in soft layers. I peeked from beneath my lashes and knew Jasper was trying to put me more at ease. I saw him looking into my eyes intently and despite his tight control, I managed to grow red again. Carlisle and Esme both gave a small laugh making me feel like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I reached up to hide my face in my palms once again.

Slowly, Esme pulled my hands away from my face while Carlisle started caressing the side of my body, moving from the edge of my breasts to my hips and back again, the movement of his hard, cold hands making me feel like molten lava and at that point all I wanted was Edward. Before I could think any further, I felt Carlisle's hands slowly massage my belly, his fingers smooth and cold making small circles around my belly-button raisin tiny goose-bumps all over my body. He bent his face to touch my navel with his mouth, his lips hard but gentle, caressing my pelvis, slowly moving lower.

I gasped slightly at his ministrations, holding onto Esme, my eyes shut tightly at the sensations my body was undergoing. My thighs tightened at the anticipation of what was to come, Edward had told me in a quiet voice what the head of the Cullens was expected to do next and I wasn't sure if I could survive it without bursting into flames.

Carlisle seemed to sense my slight hesitation and reached up with soothing hands to cup my cheek, his eyes silently asking mine to meet his.

"Bella, it's alright sweetheart. Trust me. I could never hurt you. I need to do this - for you and Edward both."

I nodded mutely at his loving voice knowing the reasons behind his action were logical and knowing no other Cullen could perform this duty without giving in to their innate selves.

Carlisle placed his hands on my thighs, silently asking permission from me. I spread my legs slightly, hiding my face in Esme's bossom. Alice was nowhere to be seen, and somewhere at the back of my mind I thought she would be standing with Jasper, holding hands the way they always did when together.

And then Carlisle's mouth touched the most intimate part of me and all sane thoughts flew out of my head. I silently moaned into Esme's body, her hands on my back, trying to soothe my tense muscles. Carlisle had spread my nether lips open ever so slightly, the soft brush of his tongue lapping up my virgin blood. My juices seemed to flow in a gushing river dripping into the water underneath me. I felt his tongue probe the velvet softness of my inner lips, ensuring no human blood was left anywhere to tempt my new vampire family. I knew this was needed to be done and a part of me was grateful for Carlisle's innate gentleness and compassion but a bigger part of me was wishing for Edward and his marble mouth. I arched my back involuntarily when Carlisle's lips hit my small hard nub, he plucked at it with both his lips knowing the pleasure of this friction would ease away more of my pain. I knew what Carlisle was supposed to do next and spread my legs further to have him kneel between them but with one last smooth lap of his hard tongue, he vanished from my sight.

I peeked through my lashes and saw Carlisle scooping small handfuls of water and letting it drip on me, massaging away any remnants of soreness with his fingers. Esme and Alice reached into the pond and scopped large amounts of water to pour over my heated body, cleansing me for the final act that I knew was to come from the head of the family. My family.

My brow furrowed slightly with confusion as I felt rather than saw the familiar shadow of my angel kneeling in the water next to me. Edward? I thought bewildered. Edward wasn't supposed to be here right now. He had told me he would not be allowed in the room when I would be first taken. All was to ensure my first union with Edward would not be painful. And any pain because of the first time would be placed into my sub-conscious as a ritualistic union with Carlisle. Carlisle, who's special vampire ability was unending compassion. I knew he would never hurt me beyond what would naturally come. When he had cleaned the wound in my arm on my 18th birthday, he had been so gentle, his touch like a feather on my bruises. I was not afraid of Carlisle and only wanted him to stretch me so it would be easier with Edward.

Which brought my thoughts back to Edward with lightening speed.

"Edward?" I hadn't realised I had whispered his name out loud but every single person in the room heard the deep yearning in my voice.

And then I saw my angel reach into the water to smoothly pluck me away from Esme's embrace and before I could take another breath, I was being placed on the wide virgin bed.


	5. Edward and Bella

Divided the last chapetr into into two to focus separately on Edward & Bella...hope you enjoy!

----------

_**My love...Edward....... **_

Much to my embarrassment my blushes rose up from my chest again when I noticed Edward had shed his clothes, or atleast his jacket and shirt for all I could see and feel beneath my fingers was his hard marble chest. I could not bring myself to look any further. Edward lowered himself at my side, tugging at a string that made the silken veils around the bed fall into place, masking us from the outside world. This is the part where Edward had stopped telling me what to expect. His family had completed the ritual of arousing me to a molten liquid. I knew there was supposed to more to the ritual and I wasn't sure why Carlisle hadn't completed it. I don't know how I would have reacted had Carlisle done what he was meant to and what was expected of him as the head of the Cullen coven but I know I would have burst into flames at anything more.

I knew now I was ready for Edward, even if I wasn't sure what I was meant to be ready for.

I came out of my reveries as Edward reached across to caress my hair, making my telltale blush rise up again as he bared my cheek to his touch. His golden eyes seemed to reach deep into my soul through my eyes. Somewhere I heard a door open and close softly and I knew Edward and I were alone. I held my breath as his hand cupped my cheek, turning my face to his. I could feel him coming closer, his breath cold and refreshing against my hot face. He reached out to caress my lips with his thumb and the frisky side of me suddenly rose up to take the tip of his thumb between my teeth. He growled silently deep within his chest, his eyes going slightly darker but not in a threatening way. I lowered my eyes and suckled slightly, caressing him with my tongue, tasting him. As I let go, he let his fingers remain on the side of my face, lowering his mouth to mine and caressing our lips together in the gentlest of touches.

"Bella, my love, are you okay? Are you in pain or anything", he asked softly, his eyes probing into mine for any sense of discomfort.

"I'm okay" I replied shyly burrowing myself into his chest, wanting to take in his scent.

"I'm glad. I did not know what you would think of our tradition and wasn't sure if Alice or Esme would be able to control themselves. It's different between vampires ofcourse and knowing how easy it is to bruise you, I wanted them to be even more careful."

"I love Esme like a mother and knew she'd be gentle when she......" I was at a loss for words. I took a deep gulp of air and continued, "Alice was so loving but…Edward, I wanted to ask you. I don't know if I …should. Edward ..I….wasn't Carlisle was meant to...….ohhh…" I could not put my thoughts together coherently as I was so embarrassed. I hid my face into his hard, hair-roughened chest, my hands clenched on his strong arms.

Edward chuckled knowingly and brought his arms around me to pull me closer to his body, "It was Carlisle's decision. Had you been a vampire, I am sure he would have followed with the tradition but seeing your purity so clear in your blushes he decided right then that he could not have gone through with it." He continued with a smug smile on his face, "I heard him decide that he wanted me to be the first and only man to touch your womb." I blushed at the image that brought forth in my mind and then scowled in the darkness at his smugness.

He smiled wider at my expression and then continued, "I recall how it was with Alice and even with Rosalie," he made a slight face when he said her name, "We all played our part, especially Carlisle. This is one of the reasons we are all so closely knit together, our bonds go beyond companionship and the need to feed together."

I recalled Alice telling me how sweet Carlisle had been with her, she was so tiny in comparison I was afraid for her when I heard her describing her first time after she became a vampire. Carlisle had ensured she was ready and at her peak before he had slowly inserted his manhood into her soft, tight core. Eighteen slow, long, strokes she had said, and the ritual was complete. Carlisle had held her lovingly close to him and Esme had embraced her shoulders, her hands kneading Alice's small perfect breasts, ensuring she remained sufficiently lubricated swallowing Carlisle's pulsating manhood. Throughout the ritual Jasper had not been allowed in the room. Esme and Carlisle were the mother and father giving birth to their vampire daughter in more ways than one. When Carlisle had withdrew from her depths for the last time, Jasper had joined her. And he gave her no pain, only sweet unearthly pleasure.

Rosalie and Emmet, the two Cullens missing from tonight. I had wondered about it back when Edward had asked me to join his family in their sacred ritual but hadn't had the courage to ask. As if reading my thoughts, Edward continued in a soft voice, "I did not want Rosalie around for this. I trust Emmett with my life, as it may be but with Rosalie around, I would not have been able to leave you the way I did with Esme and Alice."

Rosalie had never masked her feelings of me from any of the Cullens, least of all Edward. Apart from being antagonistic towards me from the beginning, she was the only member of the coven to say no to my request to become one of them. I could understand why Edward had not wanted her around tonight. I suppose I should not have been surprised and I was infact a bit relieved to not have Rosalie be a part of this, I knew I would not have felt comfortable with her around.

And of course if Rosalie was not allowed for the ritual, Emmett would accompany her wherever she had gone away while we occupied the house, I finished Edward's unspoken words in my thoughts. I only blushed harder thinking how it would have felt to have Emmett gazing at me, albeit as a brother, and what his part would have been in the ritual. Being so openly vulnerable was something I could have only done without my bull-dozer of a brother-in-law.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Edward asked softly caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Just that I am glad Emmett wasn't there, I would not have been able to stand his teasing," I said in a thankful voice that only made Edward chuckle harder.

He continued to caress my hair, smoothing it down my back, his hard torso felt reassuring beneath my splayed fingers and I could not help but softly play with the hair on his chest. The physical closeness to him wasn't new as we had spent many a nights in my bed, me sleeping while he'd be awake with his thoughts and reflections. But the newness was the lack of clothes. I realised that with a start when something stirred deep within me. Edward's hands were slowly moving to the small of my back to gently cup my bottom. My breath hitched. I felt him smiling into my hair, planting soft kisses to the side of my face, my cheeks, my eyes and after what seemed like an eternity, his lips found mine. His kiss was strong and demanding, my lips instantly moulded around the marble contours of his. I forgot how to breathe when I felt his tongue probing the softness of my mouth, almost asking permission. I opened my mouth, my tongue moving uncertainly to meet his. He slowly massaged my mouth with a thoroughness that left me gasping for air. My hands were buried in his hair pulling him closer, wanting him in me, wanting to lose myself in him. My legs spread to go around him and I wrapped my ankles around his waist, fitting perfectly into his cold hard body.

And then Edward said something that made my world turn over and I stopped breathing completely.

"My sweet, innocent Bella, do you know how delicious your arousal smells right now?"

* * *

.

Thank you to everyone who've placed this as your favourite story! And thanks much for the reviews.

Please let me know what you're hoping to get from the next few chapters, I'd love to know your point of view :)

Thanks again for reading, makes my day!!


	6. Edward's sweet assault

Thank you again for placing this as your favourite story and in your alerts.

Please review if you like or not, would love to hear different views!

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 6**

_**Edward's Sweet Assault**_

Edward seemed to be gazing into her soul, his eyes shining intensely with hidden emotions. He brought his face closer to hers, and took a deep taste of her mouth. She was breathless from the demanding kiss and needed to break it to take a gulp of air. He moved his lips down her body, her neck tingling with his wet kisses. He caressed her rounded shoulders and planted soft open-mouthed kisses to the soft skin around her collarbones. Her hands were now buried in his hair, holding him tight as close as she could.

A soft moan escaped her parted lips when he softly nipped at the gentle swell of her breasts. Bella opened her eyes suddenly and clutched his shoulders, "Edward," she said with a shy urgency, needing him to listen to her.

Somewhere at the back of his lust-filled mind, Edward heard Bella say his name and it took all his non-human effort to not plunge himself inside her right then. His fingers were softly massaging her twin mounds. His tongue was busy tasting her pebble-hard nipples, bestowing almost reverent kisses. marveling at their perfect shape.

"Edward, wait, please," gasped Bella. He looked up at her, and reached to cup her face in his hands.

"What is it my love? Are you okay?" he asked tenderly, intently looking for any signs of discomfort.

"Edward...I....ohh", she lowered her eyes, taking short gasps of air trying to form coherent thoughts.

"Bella, what is it love, tell me," he asked in an increasingly concerned voice. His brows furrowed as he thought back to the last few minutes and sifted quickly through the thoughts of the rest of his family, trying to understand the flush that has risen up anew on Bella's body.

She did not meet his gaze and bit her lip while trying to control the erratic beating of her heart.

"Bella," he admonished gently, his frustration at not being able to read her thoughts becoming evident in his voice. "Are you hurting, do you want me to stop?"

And finally Bella managed to find some courage, "No, no...I...I don't want you to stop but, Edward...." she seemed to falter in her resolve to continue, "Where is everyone, I mean, won't they be able to hear us?" she finished in a quiet whisper, her embarrassment becoming more evident by the colour in her cheeks that was slowly seeping down her neck, to her shoulders and went lower still.

Edward gazed in wonder at the creature in lying in his arm, her bare body tucked into his with a trusting love that humbled him. He reached up to plant a soft kiss to her forehead, massaging it with his lips until the small frown between her brows was smoothed. "Everyone is in the house but they are all rather...busy" he finished delicately, looking into her eyes with a naughty smile.

"You haven't anything to worry about my Bella, the only one to hear you will be me."

"Oh....," was all she could say as she grew hotter to Edward's silken words.

"Shall I continue my love," asked Edward holding her eyes with his, a playful twist to his lips.

She nodded mutely. He moved his hands behind her back, arching her soft torso into his hard body. He had never felt such a strong need to possess her body and soul as completely as he did right then. She was such an innocent fairy, dropped from heaven into his arms and he would ensure that tonight, she would know the pleasures of heaven.

He lowered his face and touched his cold lips to the sensitive skin around her collarbone. She arched herself into his body, needing to be closer. His hands had captured hers, their fingers intertwining, holding her captive beneath him. He pressed the entire length of his body onto hers, making her gasp with the realisation of his nakedness. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled one hand free to hide one half of her face from his softly glowing eyes. He knew it was the strength of his arousal on her thighs that had brought forth these new blushes. Placing both his hands on her hips, he slowly went lower planting open-mouthed kisses between her breasts, feeling their soft roundness pressing on the sides of his face. The light from the candles seemed to glow brightly as his hands reached up touch her mounds, reverent in their worship of her sweetness.

"Oh," was all Bella could exclaim, never before has she felt more conscious of her body. She brought her hands up in a feeble attempt to cover her chest from Edward's heated gaze.

"Bella, my love, I want to see all of you. You only have to look in my eyes to see how breathtaking you are," said Edward, his husky voice heavy with desire. He had stopped caressing her and seemed to urge her to meet his eyes.

She mustered up some courage and peeked at him shyly from beneath her eyelashes, her breath hitched in her tight throat, her chest heaving from the effort of staying still.

"Bella," Edward leaned in for a kiss and her soft mouth molded to his hard lips. Her hands hesitatingly touched the contours of his back, silently thrilled at the hardness of his masculine body.

Edward slowly settled his upper body onto hers, taking care to keep his weight of her. He needed to feel the contrast of her soft mounds to his own hair-roughened chest. Not wanting to disappoint him, her tips instantly hardened into peaks, jutting shyly into him. It was all he could do to not plunge himself inside her then and there. Taking a deep gulp of air, he lowered his parched mouth to her taut pink nipple, his tongue reaching out to play with her areola. He lapped around the tips of both twins in excruciatingly slow circles, alternating with sharp sucks that seemed to reverberate deep within her soul. Bella arched her back, wanting his mouth to engulf her heated breasts, trying but failing to stop her whole body being bathed in a dusky hue. Her hands had found their way to plunge into Edward's bronzed mane, urging him closer still. He never knew a woman's body, his Bella's body, could be a source of such intense pleasure; surely this was sweeter than her human blood ever could have been. He emitted a satisfied moan in his throat wanting to remain like this forever but knew there would be time for that later. Right now Bella had more human needs he needed to fulfill and he knew there were more delicacies to be had from her sweet body.

He opened his mouth and licked his way down to her navel, stopping just above the soft thatch of brown hair. He bent his head to bury himself in her soft mound, taking in the musky scent of her arousal deep into his mouth. He was ravenous for a taste of her very essence. No words seemed necessary as she moved her legs apart, wanting him to make her complete. Her hips seemed to move on their own, bringing her core closer to his mouth, beckoning his lips for a taste.

After what felt like an eternity, his placed his mouth on her, his tongue reaching inside her swollen lips, sipping at her from within. Her soft moan seemed to reverberate around the room, urging him to bury his mouth deep inside her. He made love to her nether lips with such thoroughness she felt she would burst with her need for a release. Her head started to slowly move from side to side on her pillow. She had placed her thighs over his shoulders, crossing her ankles tightly trying in vain to diminish the groans coming out of her mouth. He refused to let go, not caring if the entire world heard her. He wanted to be a part of her like never before. He drank her juices almost greedily, lapping at her weeping core with a tongue that was hard at just the right spots and a perfect soft touch to her over sensitive passage.

He knew he needed more, he wanted more.

Reaching up, he uncrossed her ankles from around his neck and slowly spread her thighs further apart. He wanted to see her in all her naked glory. Nothing less would satisfy him now. Looking up slightly, all he saw was his Bella in the throes of passion, her eyes half-closed and her small hands clutching the pillow under her head. Through her lust-riddled mind, she was a bit slow in realizing his intent and by then it was too late to try and push her legs together. Her womanhood was spread out in front of his scorching eyes in all its glory. He placed his hand under her hips to lift her slightly off her bed.

She moaned and yelped at the same time, "Edward, what….ohhh….Edward, please…," was the most coherent she could be in her speech right now. She buried her face to one side while Edward's eyes seemed to burn inside her womb, her juices dripping from her hips to the crisp white sheet under her. He reached out with his tongue, massaging the partition between her cheeks, wanting to taste every inch of her. She buckled her hips softly but Edward held her still between his hands. His tongue traveled upwards to the opening of her dripping mouth. Taking his time to give her pleasure, he lapped at her outer lips, slowly moving up and down, but deliberately not making it to her throbbing nub.

He was astonished to see the small pulsations of her core and needed to take a minute to gaze in wonder at the creature in his hands. He wondered not for the first time, why he had never let himself pleasure a woman before this. And then decided that the wait had surely been worth it. He would never want to love anybody but his Bella.

His mouth finally made his way to the small nub placed at the tip of her opening. He could not resist reaching out to touch it with his hands and placed the base of his thumb over it, rubbing it slowly and lovingly with just the right pressure. Hearing Bella's loud groan and feeling the sudden tightening of her thigh muscles, he smiled to himself, thankful for the guidance and love of his sister, Alice and his mother. He certainly would have not known what this was all about had they not taught him earlier. His mouth replaced his thumb and he spread her legs further apart to be able to take the sweet knot between his lips, suckling at it like he had her nipples.

Bella was beyond control, her upper body thrashing on the bed, unaware of the loud groans escaping her open mouth. Her yes were unfocused and she felt the steady increase of pressure between her legs, a pressure that seemed to be building in the pit of her stomach and reaching Edward's wicked mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Edward," with one last scream Bella's entire body seemed to lift off the bed, taking Edward with her and then thrashed back onto it the next second.

Try as he might, Edward could not have his fill of her juices and continued to lap inside her soft swells. His tongue and mouth were latched onto her engorged opening and after a while she felt herself tightening once again. Her scream was louder this time and she pulled at the white lace surrounding the bed, shrouding them both in a misty veil. Edward either did not notice or did not seem to care for he continued his sweet assault to her nether region. Bella was drenched, the sheet beneath them wet with her sweat and sweet juices.

"Edward," she managed to squeak taking deep gulps of air. Her throat was so dry she could barely emit a sound. He did not seem to hear. All he was intent on doing was making up to the last hundred years or so of never having the pleasure of his Bella.

"Edward, please," she said breathlessly. She needed him more than she could bear. He failed to lift his head up, or stop the sweet torture of his hard lips and tongue.

"Edward", she lifted her upper body and tried to reach him. He emitted a soft growl at the back of his throat, and seemed to spread her legs wider still. His tongue buried deeper inside her, seeming to move within her, reaching her womb. She fell back with a heavy moan and reached with her hand to hold her thighs apart, not wanting him to ever stop.

"Ahhhhhh," she came for a third time, louder than anything this house may have heard before. The hot gush of her arousal drenched his face making him lap faster and more greedily.

"Edward, oh Edward, I need to….please….stop..Oh," Bella was completely incoherent and resplendently satisfied with Edward's love making. A part of her never wanted him to stop but a dimly-growing part of her realised something wasn't quiet right.

"Edward," she stated in a quite urgent voice. He continued to ignore her, focused only on her flowing river.

And suddenly she felt a sharp stab of pain and screamed out loud.

.

.

.

The Chapter coming up – _**Edward Repents**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

**PLEASE, please…let me know what you think. Please leave a review!!**


	7. Edward Repents

Thank you SO much for all your reviews and emails! And thanks so much for placing this as your favourite story and in your story alerts.

I struggled a bit with this chapter, as you can tell from the huge delay in finally continuing the story. I did not want Edward to be too OOC but then again…………read on and please let me know what you think.

Please review!

Thanks for the very observant reviews folks! It is meant to be Jasper and not Jacob - I have changed it to reflect it correctly, my apologies for muddling things up!! Please keep the reviews coming :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Edward Repents**_

Through the high arches of the windows, the moon cast a soft sheen on their intertwined bodies. Edward's fingers were gentle as they moved on her arm, soothing the goose bumps along the way. Despite being warmly wrapped in a quilt, Bella was shivering, partly from the cool air from the open windows and partly from the feel of Edward's body close to hers. Still, she wanted to be closer and wanted nothing to ever come between them. She pushed her hips back closer into him, holding his arms tighter.

"Let me close the windows and turn up the heating", Edward said softly. As his breath caressed her, he touched her cheek with the back of his knuckles, marveling at the soft pink glow that seemed to have taken permanent residence in that part of her face.

As he started working the latch on the windows, Bella peered at him from beneath her eyelashes, her breath hitching at the sight of his bare back. Sensing her gaze settle shyly on his nakedness, Edward smiled slightly to himself. He closed both the windows and drew the dark burgundy drapes across them immersing the room in a warm glow. Turning up the heating to full, he climbed back into bed, careful not to touch her anymore than necessary. Bella needed to warm up but mostly she needed to heal from his rough ministrations. After a couple of hours, he was still is disbelief at his actions that he never thought he was capable of, that Bella had trusted him to never do. He had hurt her in a way that he could never take back and he wanted to be punished for it. He wanted to repent with all his might. But he knew something he could never do now and that was to walk away. He needed to embrace his own demons and not forget the lessons of the past. He would help Bella through his treachery and maybe one day she would forgive him.

As Bella settled back into his arms and her breathing grew deeper, he let his mind wander back. He had never felt this way before in all of his one hundred odd years of existence. He didn't even know such feelings and sensations existed. The feel of Bella in his arms, the taste of her sweet mouth, the soft gaze of her shy eyes and the feel of her milky skin on his tongue, it seemed were all created by the heavens for the sole purpose of being loved and cherished by him. He did not think he could ever have enough of her and ever be as close to her as his soul wanted, if a soul within him existed. The hours in a day and the days of his life as it were, would not be enough for him to pleasure her as much as he wanted. And then he remembered losing himself into the softness of her – her body seemed to beckon his lips for a kiss and he could not let go till he had touched every inch of her. His next recollection would have had him blushing had he been capable of it. He remembered a distinct scent that was all Bella, her very womanhood, her essence had seemed to be wafting over her entire body, assaulting his increasingly heightened senses. All he had wanted was a taste of her heavenly aroma. And then, then he remembered nothing.

Try as he might he could not recall what he did and why he did it. His next memory was of Carlisle and Jasper holding him tightly away from Bella, of Esme covering Bella's bare body protectively with a quilt and of Alice soothing Bella's tears away with crooning noises at the same time managing to throw an accusing look at Edward, her eyes full of reproach. At that point Carlisle had said his name, urging him to look at his eyes.

"Edward, son, look at me", Carlisle had demanded in an urgent whisper.

Whatever Carlisle has seen in Edward's eyes had convinced him that he was no longer a danger to Bella and he has asked Jasper to release his grip on him. Edwards had known that Jasper had been trying with all his powers to calm him and Bella but he had also felt Jasper's slight confusion upon encountering nothing more than feelings drenched in pleasure from them both. Feelings in Edward's heart that he knew mirrored Bella's.

"Bella, sweetheart, where does it hurt? I need to know, please tell me so I can help", Carlisle had asked Bella, a gentle hand lifting up her trembling face.

Bella had gulped audibly and seemed to swallow her tears, "I…I'm not hurt, I don't think I'm hurt. Edward did not…hurt me. I was just surprised at…at....oh", she did not complete her thoughts but they seemed to be infused on her flaming cheeks.

But Carlisle had needed confirmation whether his fears were correct or not.

"Surprised at what little one? We heard you scream. Alice saw…well, it will be better if you tell us what happened. I believe Edward is as confused at the moment", Carlisle had looked over at Edward as he had finished saying this.

In response all Edward had done was lift his shoulders in utter confusion. Jasper had handed him a sheet to wrap around his waist and had Edward been capable of it, he was sure he would have started shivering himself. What had he done? Had he really, heaven forbid, bitten her? No, he refused to even entertain that horrific thought. He couldn't have. Not his Bella. His sweet, delicate Bella. If he had hurt her, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself. No, he refused to believe he could have ever caused her any pain especially at a time when all he had wanted was to give her pleasure. The pleasure only a man is meant to give a woman.

"Edward?" Bella had continued, lifting her head up from Esme's lap, her eyes searching for him. Their eyes had locked across the span of the bed, his beseeching, almost imploring her to tell him what was on her mind and hers shy and wondrous and just a little guilty.

Guilty? Why was Bella looking guilty, Edward had thought. If anything, he should be the one ashamed of his senseless actions. His confusion rose up a few notches, his brows furrowed, hoping not for the first time that he could read Bella's thoughts.

"Oh", Bella had exclaimed softly. Esme was rubbing her shoulders and even thought it wasn't helping her from feeling cold, she felt warm from the maternal touch.

The concern in Carlisle eyes had urged her to explain further, "I'm not hurt. Edward did…not…hurt me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle everyone. I am…okay. Really okay", she had ended beseechingly, trying to convince her family.

"So the scream….", Carlisle had started but before he could complete his sentence, Esme had interrupted him.

"Carlisle, I think what Bella is trying to say, she is okay and never meant her scream to be terrifying", Esme had been smiling slightly as she completed Bella's thoughts.

"Maybe pleasurable, but never scared, am I right Bella?" she had then looked at Bella with a conspiratory look, woman-to-woman.

Bella's blush seemed to be the affirmation everyone needed. For it was then that Alice had climbed down from the bed and had thankfully averted her accusatory eyes away from Edward. Jasper had on a bemused expression, still infusing the room with calm and quiet.

Carlisle had given one last healing caress to Bella's hair, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He had then taken Esme's hands and with a squeeze to Edward's shoulder, they had all filtered out of the room.

All this time, Edward had been vacillating between self-loathing and utter confusion. He knew his family would not have interrupted them, would never have dreamt of entering the room without good cause. And to him it seemed Bella had screamed in pain, pain only he could have caused since he was the only one near her. He could not place his finger on what was going on.

"Bella, my darling, are you alright?" he had asked quietly.

"Ah, Yes, I am okay…I…I'm sorry….for all this. I never thought, I didn't realise, I….ooh Edward", she had covered her face with her hands, her body shaking from quiet sobs. In less than the blink of an eye, Edward had been at her side, holding her quilt-clad body close to his, softly making soothing noises, unsure of himself like never before. All he knew was he never wanted to see Bella cry. He was aghast at the pain he must have caused her, making her cry this way.

"Bella, Bella my sweet. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I should never have gone ahead with this. My need for you was just too strong. I underestimated my strength, my willpower. I have no right to ask for forgiveness but I have no right to ask for anything else. I will never do this to you ever again. Bella, I love you so" he had finished with an anguished sob. His face was buried in her, his eyes wet with tears for her pain.

"Edward…no" Bella had started in a confused voice, her face buried in his chest.

She had then tried to place her arms between their bodies, "Edward, please, wait".

She had tried to push with all her might but may as well be budging a mountain. "Edward, please let me go. You need to listen to me. Edward!" she had finished in a loud hush startling him out of his melancholy.

He had finally looked at her and cupped her sweet face in his palms. She had closed her eyes with a sigh, giving herself a moment to enjoy the feel of his hands caressing her face.

"Bella", he had started but Bella had interrupted before he could continue, "Shhhh".

She had then looked deep into his eyes, "You have not hurt me, you have not bitten me. You have not done anything to make me feel anything but….good…about myself", Bella had finished with a rising flush to her cheeks.

"So, you are alright? You are not in pain?" Edward had asked quickly, his eyes searching her face for even the slightest hint of displeasure.

"Yes I am okay. And no, I am in the opposite of pain", the moment these words were out of Bella's mouth, she had realised what she had said and buried her face in his chest.

"I am sorry", she had continued in a muffled voice. "I should not have screamed like that, it just came out because of your.…..I….I did not mean to scare you or anyone else".

"Bella, my love, you have nothing to be sorry about. I …..I am afraid to ask my love, because I can only remember rejoicing in the marvel of you, why did you scream?" he had asked hesitatingly, needing reassurance that there was some good left in him. Reassurance that his demons would not take over if he distracted himself for a moment.

"I…..Edward, I can't, not right now…please", she had whispered, her body now almost completely hidden into his torso. Conversely she seemed to be growing warmer. She tightened her hands on his arms, convulsively clenching and unclenching her fingers, slightly agitated and increasingly shy with her rising embarrassment.

He had then pulled her towards him, leaning forward to have her lie on the bed. He had made sure the quilt covered her completely. She was still trembling, atleast he had then known it was from the cold and not from pain. He had brushed her hair away from her face, leaning in for the softest of kisses. Their lips had met like a gentle sigh but he was afraid to explore her. Feeling his hesitation, she had pressed herself to him, her hands reaching up to bury themselves in his hair, urging him forward. Just as he has begun to respond back, his body becoming almost feverish with need, he had pulled himself back.

He had stood up from the bed with the intention of leaving the room to give her some privacy, knowing if he stayed he would not be able to stop himself from touching the perfection that was his Bella. Her voice had stopped him short.

"Edward, please…please stay", she had asked quietly.

He had turned to face her, their eyes meeting once again across the room. Walking closer to the bed, his heart had seemed to be bursting with his love for her. He had then sat on his knees next to the bed, their hands holding each other.

And the night smiled down on them through the arched windows, the full moon caressing them in its soft glow.

Somewhere during the deep of the night, Edward had regained some of his trust in himself to lie next to Bella, his arms coming about to hold her close to him. His questions remained unanswered and his memory full of gaps. But he was sanguine in the thought that Bella was unharmed and loved as always.

.

.

.

_**Hope you liked the way the night moved....**_

**PLEASE, please…let me know what you think. I look forward to your reviews!!**


	8. Bella

I can't thank you enough for your quick, observant reviews! It makes me feel so good that you have read my story and want to read further. Thanks for not giving up on my very lust-riddled story.

With so many similar questions from many of you, I wanted to place this companion piece to Chapter 7 from Bella's POV. Hopefully this will explain what was really going on between her and Edward that point in time.

As always, please review. I love reading your comments and thoughts….it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's Erotica**

"Ahhhhhh," I could not help but emit out a loud groan, the third time I thought at the back of my lust-riddled mind.

As he continued to lap at her, she felt a fourth around coming and heard herself say, "Edward, oh Edward, I need to….please….stop..oh".

I was slightly mortified at my incoherence but a bigger part of me never wanted Edward to stop. If I were to die exactly at this moment, I would be the happiest woman in the world. Little had I known my body could give me such immense pleasure. And then I felt his mouth open me wider, dipping inside for a deeper taste. There was something at the back of my mind beginning to nag me a little but I pushed it away. I wanted my entire attention on Edward's torturous touch. Suddenly, without warning he grazed his teeth around my over-sensitive lips and I said his name involuntarily.

"Edward," I said, my voice sounding urgent and foreign to me.

I knew he would never hurt me, he would rather let himself be hurt than cause me any pain but at that point I could not help but wonder if I was testing his strength a bit too much. He had not budged from the last few times I had said his name out loud, not that I had really wanted him to stop.

Then without warning he wrapped his lips around my swollen nub, his teeth coming together to clasp around it and I heard a loud scream come out from the deep recesses of the mansion.

It was only when I felt my body being covered with a warm blanket that I opened my eyes, and saw Esme at my side and Alice climbing the bed to sit next to me. Esme? Alice? Where was Edward? And then I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Edward, son, look at me", Carlisle sounded demanding yet gentle.

Carlisle? Who…? What…was going on, I wondered idly through my lust-soaked brain. I thought the ritual with my Cullen family was over, as it were. Can someone please tell me where was Edward? I thought I had asked these words out loud but not hearing a response, I had obviously only thought them in my head. I didn't think I had enough energy left to even squeak, let alone speak.

And then I saw Carlisle leaning towards me, his face etched with deep concern, "Bella, sweetheart, where does it hurt? I need to know, please tell me so I can help".

Hurt? I was hurt? Where was I hurt? Who would hurt me? Edward? No, he would never hurt me. I forced my mind to focus on the sensations going through my body and all I felt was an insane hunger for Edward. Where was he?

I continued looking at Carlisle in utter confusion.

Somewhere, somehow my voice came back to me and I replied, "I…I'm not hurt, I don't think I'm hurt. Edward did not…hurt me. I was just surprised at…ooh", I stopped mid-sentence for I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment at what I was about to say out loud. To Carlisle. And Esme. And Alice.

Oh Lord, I groaned inwardly, what was going on?

And Carlisle wasn't helping with all his questions. I had my own questions that needed to be answered.

"Surprised at what little one? We heard you scream. Alice saw…well, it will be better if you tell us what happened. I believe Edward is as confused at the moment", Carlisle finished with a quick look over his shoulder.

Edward! He was right here in the room with me, with everyone. I felt a sudden calm wash over me like warm water and I embraced it with all my might. Knowing Edward was there made everything manageable but as soon as peaceful thoughts stole into me I knew there was something suspicious about the sudden change in the state of my mind.

Oh no, I thought as I saw Jasper standing next to Edward. I quickly moved my eyes over my body and sent a quick prayer of thanks that I was covered in a quilt.

My thoughts started moving wildly, as if I had just woken up from a beautiful dream.

So what was it Carlisle had said? Something about a ……oh NO…..a scream? I remembered hearing a loud scream coming from somewhere in the house just as Edward had touched….and then the realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. I was the one who had screamed, it was me. Edward had opened his mouth and his teeth had grazed me but I knew he hadn't hurt me. I had let out a scream involuntarily, startled by the feel of his cold teeth on my…oh. And I finally managed to put two and two together and saw the reason the Cullen clan was leaning towards me so protectively. I needed to put this right. My sweet Edward. Oh I felt so badly about all this.

I lifted my head and looked towards Edward, "Edward?" I said his name questioningly, concerned if he was okay. His face seemed to reflect the confusion that was on Carlisle's. As Esme's hands rubbed my shoulders, her hair touching my face almost protectively, all I could do was exclaim, "Oh".

The doctor in Carlisle was obviously not satisfied with my embarrassment; he wanted answers that I tried to give. "I'm not hurt. Edward did…not…hurt me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle everyone. I am…okay. Really okay", I finished in an imploring tone.

"So the scream….", Carlisle began but before he could complete his sentence, Esme interrupted.

"Carlisle, I think what Bella is trying to say, she is okay and never meant her scream to be terrifying", I saw Esme's smiling face as she said this. Our eyes met upside-down and with her next words I knew she understood.

"Maybe pleasurable, but never scared, am I right Bella?"

All I could do was blush harder and it seemed that was all everyone needed, to know I was okay and Edward was okay and no one hurt anybody or, heaven forbid, bit anybody. I was still feeling the quiet and calm within me that was obviously Jasper's powers at work.

Carlisle leaned over me to place a kiss on her forehead. I saw him take Esme's hands and while walking away, he stopped to squeeze Edward's shoulder.

Looking at Edward's face I went slightly cold.

"Bella, my darling, are you alright?" he asked ever so quietly.

He had the same look that he had on when he had broken up with me a year ago. That look of distancing himself from me, of cutting the strings. I knew I needed to reassure him that everything was just as it was meant to be. But I was feeling so guilty for worrying everyone, especially Edward. I knew he had never wanted me to participate in his family's rituals. His reason as always being that I was much too-human which meant I was easily breakable. This is what he was most afraid of, of losing control and hurting me. I needed to tell him he had not hurt me, not just tell him but convince him without a shred of doubt. I could not bear to lose him again.

"Ah, Yes, I am okay…I…I'm sorry….for all this. I never thought, I didn't realise, I….ooh Edward", I could not bear the thought of not having him love me as passionately as he had been a while back. I covered my face with my hands and my body racked with sobs.

Edward was at my side in an instant, "Bella, Bella my sweet. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I should never have gone ahead with this. My need for you was just too strong. I underestimated my strength, my willpower. I have no right to ask for forgiveness but I have no right to ask for anything else. I will never do this to you ever again. Bella, I love you so" he finished with a quiet sob of his own.

Buried into his chest I tried to interrupt him in the middle of his anguished words, "Edward…no".

He continued to speak, holding me tight, but I needed to tell him what was going on with me. "Edward, please, wait", I said, placing my arms between us, trying to get some semblance of space between our bodies.

He held me close and buried his face in my hair. I felt the slight wetness of his tears. I wanted to reassure him that the world was as it was meant to be, how could I ever tell him what he gave me tonight was beyond pleasure, beyond words.

"Edward, please let me go. You need to listen to me. Edward!" I finally said his name as loud as I dared without having the entire Cullen clan descend upon us again.

It seemed to work as he then lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes wet, his face tortured. He cupped my face in his hands and I closed my eyes reflexively, wanting nothing more but be cradled in the palm of his hands for eternity.

"Bella", he started but before he went any further I hushed him.

"Shhhh. You have not hurt me, you have not bitten me. You have not done anything to make me feel anything but….good…about myself", I knew my cheeks were hot again but his next question showed me that I had finally got through to him.

"So, you are alright? You are not in pain?"

"Yes I am okay. And no, I am in the opposite of pain". The moment I said these words, I wanted to hide my face.

Buried into his chest I apologised, "I am sorry, I should not have screamed like that, it just came out because of your.…..I….I did not mean to scare you or anyone else".

He then asked me the one question I wasn't quit ready to answer. "Bella, my love, you have nothing to be sorry about. I …..I am afraid to ask my love, because I can only remember rejoicing in the marvel of you, why did you scream?"

I knew I could not have given him an answer he would be satisfied with unless it involved all the details, details which I was incapable of giving without burning in my shyness.

So all I said was, "I…..Edward, I can't, not right now…please". He seemed to sense my agitation and pulled me closer. He then leaned over until I was lying on the bed. Tenderly he wrapped the quilt securely around me but I would have been happier without it, without anything between us again.

Brushing my hair away from my face, he leaned in and our lips met gently. I need to be closer to him and pressed my body into him, my hands burying in his hair to pull his mouth closer. Suddenly he pulled back and removed my arms from around his neck. I felt him get up from my side and start to walk away. I knew if he walked through that door, it would be that much harder for him to come back. I needed him to know that he had not hurt me, but was unsure how to tell him that fact.

"Get some courage Bella", I scolded myself mentally. "This is Edward. He loves you with all his heart, you love him more than life itself, tell him you got scared when you felt his teeth. It is normal to be startled with something you have never felt before. He will understand, won't he?" I finished that thought apprehensively.

The problem was that I did not know if he would take it in his stride that he had startled me with the intensity of our passion. And that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I had liked it. I had enjoyed it immensely. Now all I needed to do was convince him that I wanted him to do everything all over again. Straightening my shoulders mentally, I decided to start with first things first. I did not want him to leave.

"Edward, please…please stay", I asked quietly.

I rejoiced inwardly as he turned to face me and walked back to sit at my side on his knees. "Atleast that was better than him outside the room while I lay on the massive bed by myself", I thought smiling to myself a little. Holding hands, I drifted into a slumber and my last thought was of Edward lying behind me on our bed, scooping me into his arms, holding me tightly.

* * *

Hope you liked!

Please review

Next Chapter: _**Consummation **_


	9. Consummation

I've kept you all waiting for a while now and for that I deeply apologise. Since the last chapter, Eclipse has been released and it has been an utter pleasure watching my favourite of the books come to life on the big screen.

I write this next chapter filled with wet, lustful thoughts of Edward.

I give you _Consummation_

As always, please read and review. Your comments and thoughts have made me come back to write future chapters….and they keep me going.

**Chapter 9**

**Comsummation**

There isn't much I can refuse her, I know that. In fact never do I want to say no to any of my beloved's demands and I know I will never forgive myself if I ever hurt her. I am appalled I seemed to have come so close to destroying everything we have. How could I have forgotten everything Alice and Esme taught me and cautioned me against just two days ago?

_The basement in their sprawling mansion was especially decorated for such family rituals; rituals that the outside world would never see and know about. Rituals, if the humans were to know of, would not only be shocked beyond belief but would probably never be able to understand. As Edward walked down the stairs slowly, his senses took in the soft wisps of vanilla wafting from all corners of the room. He did not need his eyes to adjust to the darkness softly lit by the glowing ambers of the fire in the middle of the oval room. Arranged in a large circle were round mattresses, covered with the softest of black velvet. As he lifted his gaze to meet that of his mother's, Esme stood up from one of the beds and held out her hands towards her son. Edward walked closer and clasped Esme's hands in his own, lifting them to his mouth to place a reverent kiss on the back of her palm. Her smile filled with maternal warmth, she reached down to untie the knot of his robe. _

_Edward knelt in front of Esme and placed his cheek against her womb. He slowly planted open-mouthed kisses across her soft navel, worshipping the part of her that made her different from everyone else in their family - his mother. No words were needed and none were exchanged while Alice walked away from the shadows and stopped near Edward and Esme. Alice only had to think and Edward obeyed her silently. _

_He touched the milky white softness of Esme's upper thighs, slowly kneading them. His hands moved to the back of her thighs, caressing her legs, teasing the soft skin behind her knees. Alice had her body pressed into Esme's from behind, her small hands cupping each of Esme's soft breasts, her fingertips teasing her nipples to sharp pebble hardness. If Edward could, he would have blushed at Alice's next set of instructions but he swallowed bravely and brought his hands near Esme's soft thatch of intimate brown hair. He felt her place her legs just a whisper apart, allowing him a whiff of a woman's arousal. He placed his thumbs at the dark juncture on her mound and slowly spread her nether lips apart. A part of him wanted to look away with respect but the sudden whip of Alice's thoughts brought him back. He knew he needed to experience being close to a woman so he would be able to maintain control with Bella. Bella, he thought with a smile. How he wanted to learn how to give her human pleasure. And with Bella in his thoughts, he leaned closer to Esme's womanhood. He opened his mouth slightly and placed a gentle kiss on her mound. As he felt the distance between her thighs widening slightly, he reached out with his tongue for a tentative taste. He pulled back as soon as he heard Esme gasp. Alice held her with her arms and urged Edward to continue with her thoughts. His eyes were full of concern when they met Alice's but his senses were flooded by the smells and sensations of Esme. He held her thighs gently with his arms, but ready to stop at a slightest hint of a warning by either of them. He wanted to ask Alice how a woman experiences pleasure with what she was asking him to do but all he got was his name being repeated exasperatedly. He knew he had to try and see for himself. With that thought, he strengthened his resolve and moved closer to taste his mother's womb. _

_He flattened his tongue against her outer lips, and slowly moved to the tip of her soft nub, feeling her rivers flow into his mouth. Moving in half a circle his tongue traveled the delicious journey from soft pussy to the soft folds of skin that took him to the parting of her buttocks. By now Esme has spread her legs completely, resting her upper body on Alice's and holding herself up with the strong muscles of her thighs and legs. Edward was now half-lying on the floor, his mouth relishing in the feel and taste of the dark regions between Esme's soft bottoms. He spread her cheeks with his hands, dipping his tongue into her opening, caressing her thoroughly with slow circles. The soft sounds emanating from Esme emboldened him and Alice's encouraging thoughts made him want to explore more. But he knew there were some lines in his book that he could never cross even if they were a part of a ritual as old as the existence of humanity._

_With lightening speed and before any other thoughts could be exchanged or reprimands given, he scooped Esme into his arms. And just when Alice was about to admonish, he lifted her over his shoulder and placed her next to Esme on the circular mattress. As he knelt by Esme's side, she lifted her had to caress his face, smiling at him warmly, knowing what her son wanted for her and for his sister. She quietened Alice's protests with a soft look and reached across to kiss her on the mouth before urging Edward closer to Alice. _

"_You are so small, I'm afraid of hurting you," said Edward to Alice with a worried look on his marble face. _

_Now you're being silly, thought Alice but for Esme's sake said the words out loud. "Edward, you could never hurt me, you know that. For Bella's sake I would like you to learn how to pleasure a woman. So please stop thinking and just do as I say."_

_Tiny but bossy isn't she, thought Edward wryly. He didn't say this out loud even though Esme could guess what was going on in his mind._

_Ofcourse! And so will Bella if you don't finish what you start, finished Alice knowing that would cinch it and get Edward back on course. _

_As Edward stood up, Alice and Esme moved apart to make place for him between their bodies. As Edward lay between them, Alice moved till she was half-leaning on Edward, her small breasts slightly crushed into his hard chest. Esme placed one leg on top of Edward's thighs, pressing her wetness into the side of his body. Edward only had to move his head slightly to one side and take a hardened pink nipple in his mouth. As he suckled her sweetness, Esme reached across from him to caress and knead Alice's soft mounds. Edward was slowly but steadily surrounded by the sweet smells of both their arousals. He pulled their legs onto his body, wanting their core pressed against his sides. He felt their juices flow onto him and felt his mouth parch for a taste. He lifted Alice from her waist and twisted her in the air to have her squat above him, her dripping core inches from his mouth. Edward caressed her with his mouth and tongue, savouring her womanly liquid deep into his throat. Esme had pulled herself up to place her mouth between Alice's cheeks, spreading them apart with her hands, her tongue making firm circles over her tiny hole. As Edwards continued to lick her pussy, he reached towards her bottom with his mouth and met Esme's tongue with his. Both continued to ravish Alice's intimacies unhurriedly. With the sweet assault from Edward's and Esme's mouths, Alice struggled to keep her thoughts clear for instructing Edward and just about managed to tell him where to go next. She felt herself swelling with the stroke of Edward's hard tongue and knew release would have to come soon. Before her legs gave in under her, she got up from her squat, eliciting slight protests from both Edward and Esme, but she knew she would have to lay down on her back for this. She was quite proud of her brother, he seemed to have learnt quickly but one final and the most important lesson was needed. As she spread her legs widely and beckoned him to kneel between them, she projected her vision of what was supposed to happen next._

_Edward looked at her with astonishment and glanced worriedly at Esme. _

"_You know you can trust her Edward." smiled Esme. She herself had lain on her back and had reached between her legs to caress her own drenched pussy. _

_If it would have helped Edward would have taken a deep breath before reaching with an open mouth to Alice's tiny core. He inserted his tongue slowly inside her, massaging the walls of her vagina as he went deeper. As his nose hit her swollen nub, he pulled back a little and rubbed it ever so slightly with his teeth. Alice buckled underneath and squeaked slightly from the pleasure his mouth was giving her. He closed his teeth ever so lightly on her nub, making her scream with the intensity of the pleasure that hit the very __fibre__ of her being. She plunged her hands into his hair and pulled him deeper, his tongue buried deep inside her, his mouth engulfing her pussy lips. As he felt her muscles contract with the beginning of her orgasm, he kept his tongue pressed firmly upon her clit, astonished at the pleasure such small contractions could give a woman. She almost half-lifted from the bed from the intensity of it all. His face drenched from Alice's juices, Edward half-heard similar moans emitting from Esme as she plunged the fingers of one hand deeply inside her, and rubbed her clit hard with the others._

_Their ivory bodies took on a soft golden hue, limbs intertwined with each other, hands softly touching and kneading hidden crevices and mounds and mouths tasting each other with abandon. Edward's eyes shone with an intense liquid gold as he embraced all that his mother and sister were teaching him on that special night. A new world was being opened to him, one that he knew he must love and respect with all his power. That night he learnt his duty as a man. He became a man. A man worthy of the woman that was his Bella._

Shaking his head slightly from his reveries, he frowned at himself in the darkness. He heard Bella sigh into the night and tightened his arms around her.

"Edward…." said Bella. Her lips were slightly open and her warm breath tickled the back of his hand. She shifted slightly in her slumber and his body moved to accommodate the curves of hers. As her hips once again settled into the depth of his lap, he felt the rising of a familiar heat. He knew what his body needed and what he wanted more than anything right now. He needed to give Bella the pleasure she deserved and more than anything else he wanted her taste filling his senses all over again.

Bella felt a soft kiss in her hair and smiled in her sleep, knowing Edward was holding her close. As she moved her hips into his body, she blushed at the feel of Edward's hard body next to hers, this time without any barriers between them. She felt him go still. Her blushes would be the end of him.

"Bella, my love…" he started. She turned into his embrace until they faced each other, her fingers tightened ever so slightly on the tense muscles of his arm. His eyes were soft with love and longing, hers, shy and wanton at the same time. Their lips did not have a long way to go to meet each others'. He kissed her with a restraint that bellied his hunger for her body and soul. He dipped his tongue into the soft opening of her mouth, feeling a slight satisfaction when her breath hitched at the back of her throat. He pulled her closer, not even a whisper of air between them. The heady scent of her arousal assaulted his senses and he couldn't help the slight growl that escaped him.

In the next second Bella found herself gazing up at Edward. Her body was covered completely with his, his eyes blazing into hers and her arms above her head, cuffed at the wrists with his fingers. Before she could take a gulp of air, Edward asked the dreaded question again. And this time she knew there would be no escaping.

"Bella, my love" he began in the softest of voices. "I am going out of my mind. I need to know what I did wrong. You must tell me so I never do that again."

Before she could answer, he continued "I want to make love to you; I want to make you mine in the only way it matters in both our worlds. Please allow me to." he finished looking longingly into her eyes.

Bella blushed more deeply but knew she would have to come clean and admit her doing. The feel of Edward's body on hers was melting her from within but she dared not move. Not for the first time in their life together Edward wished that he could read her mind.

"I felt ..your teeth..it was…nothing...You didn't hurt me…you could never hurt me Edward", Bella looked at him shyly through her lashes. "I was just startled…because it felt...so...good." she finished in a whisper her cheeks aflame. "I'm so sorry for screaming….I…." Edward has stopped the flow of her words with a soft kiss. She could feel his relief at her words emanating from him like a warm glow.

"You never have to apologise to me Bella. I am sorry I startled you so but…I am not sorry I made you scream." Edward finished in a whisper. He held Bella's eyes with his own, not allowing her shyness to make her look away. Knowing he hadn't done anything too wrong, his eyes had taken a devilish gleam.

His words next made her forget how to breathe.

"If you permit me, I'd like to try and make you scream harder."

He lowered his mouth to hers, softly nudging her lips apart, tasting her all over again. Her arms were still imprisoned by him, her softness crushed against his hard upper body. He kissed her slowly, tracing the softness of her jaw line from beneath her left ear and moving down one side of her neck. He felt the steady increase of her pulse as he rested his mouth on her throat, basking in her warmth. His hands moved lower and reached the soft juncture between her trembling thighs. As he moved down her body, she suddenly found her body naked to the cool air of the night.

Bella opened her eyes and through her lust-filled gaze she found Edward leaning between her thighs. She blushed harder when she gazed upon his manhood, engorged with the strength of his desire and throbbing with the pulse of his need for her body. As their eyes met over Bella's softly heaving bosom, Edward reached down to lift her bottom slightly off the bed and slowly entered her sopping pussy. He couldn't help but gasp when her nether lips clenched involuntarily around the tip of his member and couldn't help the small thrust of his hips to embed himself just a little bit deeper into her sweet hole. Bella's hands were clenched to the pillows on the sides, her back slowly arched and she couldn't help but give a small whimper and a short lustful scream. Her muscles continued to convulse around his manhood as Edward made his way deeper inside her velvet walls, his need to touch the opening of her womb was greater than any need he had ever experienced in his entire existence.

As Bella took a deep breath to steady her nerves and unclench her muscles, she let her swollen lips open every so slightly to swallow Edwards throbbing manhood completely. As Edward lust overcame his emotions, his one final thrust broke away from only remaining barrier between them and Bella's cry was half filled with pain and half with wonder. Edward looked upon his bride with utter amazement, she was a sight to behold. Her head was thrown back, her eyes were half-closed with lust and her breasts were proudly jutting out, the nipples pinkened as if blushing and taut with desire. He leaned closer to her and covered her flaming body with his, needing to be as close as only a man and woman can ever be. As he felt her heartbeat quieten a little, he moved himself experimentally inside her.

Bella felt the slight pain of Edwards's first entrance into her body but Carlisle and Esme had softened her earlier for which she was ever so grateful. As Edward stopped his thrusts to allow her trembling opening to get used to his weight of his manhood, Bella sent a soft thanks to her new family for loving her. Before she could complete her thoughts, she felt Edward move inside her. Try as he might, Edward could not stop himself now. His thrusts were rhythmic and strong, every inch of him felt Bella's soft velvet walls clenching and unclenching around him. He buried himself deeper and deeper until his throbbing tip encountered the opening to the most sacred part of her, her womb. He worshipped her womb with his member, massaging her from within, softly asking permission to seed her.

Bella matched every thrust with her own soft movements that lifted her hips off the bed and opened herself more and more to Edward. She sensed, rather than felt, Edward's engorged member nudging the window to her soul. As she involuntarily clenched her small muscles around him, Edward's thrusts became harder and faster. She opened her legs wider, held his waist tightly with her thighs and opened the sobbing lips of her pussy to engulf him deeper still. As they danced together, Edward changed his movements to be able to caress her swollen clit with his hardness. Bella felt the slight change to his thrusts and her breath tightened as her clit was banged upon with just the right pressure. Wickedly her hands reached beneath them both to caress his hardened balls with her small fingers. She felt their heavy weight in her hands and massaged them vigorously until she felt Edward stiffen completely over her. The thrusts into each other's bodies became faster and stronger, and Edward held Bella's bottom between his hands, not letting her move away from his pulsating need even an inch. Bella felt her inner thighs tighten uncontrollably and with one final push from Edward, she arched her breasts into his chest and screamed out loud whole her clit convulsed uncontrollably at the base of his thickened manhood. Edward continued to push inside her, reveling in the throes of her passion, feeling himself go over the edge with the extent of her orgasm. With a loud animal cry, he exploded inside her liquid walls, drenching her with his immortal warmth.

Hope you liked this addition…

Please do review I'd love to hear what you would like to read in the next chapter. I have a fair view on what I might add but I am open to lustful suggestions.

Thank you so much for reading; you will never know how much it means to me!

Next Chapter: _**Celebrations**_


End file.
